


【knak】骑士与公主

by slowsnow



Category: Nijisanji, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Summary: *超 级 狗 血*真的是流水账还很长，不太建议观看，背景算是架空日系RPG，有BUG的地方请多包涵*感觉比起cp不如说是cb
Relationships: Kanae/Saegusa Akina





	【knak】骑士与公主

起因是使者告诉骑士第二天需要觐见国王。

作为骑士面见国王实在属于了不得的荣耀，三枝明那连夜打理自己的盔甲，把它擦得闪闪发亮。第二天，他迎着晨光来到了王宫。

国王对他宣布：“你就是下一任寻找公主的骑士。勇士，去往黑暗森林吧。直到森林的尽头，有一座石塔，公主就沉睡在其中。去吧，用吻唤醒公主，把她带回王宫！”

骑士低下头，他把右手搭在胸膛上说道：“是！陛下！我一定会完成任务！”

“所以你不觉得很奇怪吗？为什么陛下会让一个骑士去吻醒公主？”艾克斯灌了一口啤酒，把杯子重重放在了桌上。

“我也不知道啊……要是能用别的方法唤醒就好了。”三枝明那叹了口气，“毕竟我！可是只见过公主一面，还是在小时候被父亲带来王宫的时候见到的。”

他勉强地回忆着，模糊的记忆里只剩下对方小小的个子和茶色的头发了。

“而且拯救公主什么的，听起来很让人振奋。但是那个地方，可是黑暗森林……”

黑暗森林，正是彩虹大陆最有名，有进没出的森林。盛传里面不只有难以应付的野兽，甚至有魔兽的存在。三枝明那自认剑法也没有特别突出，不知道为什么国王会选中他去这片没人敢涉足的森林。

“大概是因为之前去的不管是其他国家的王子还是我们这里的骑士都没回来吧。”

三枝明那从木桌上支起脑袋：“真的？全部都没有回来？一个都没有？”

黛灰坐在他的对面，彩窗的投影打在他的脸上，透出几分圣洁的意味：“嗯……大概还是有人的吧，我曾经治疗过一个逃回王宫的王子。”

“逃回来？是因为去了黑暗森林吧。他是受伤了吗？”

“是的，受伤了。身上有很多伤口。流的血多到快把他整个人糊住了。”

“呜哇……”三枝明那缩起了肩膀，“太可怕了吧！不如说这个地方我真的能去吗？”

“但是更可怕的还不是这个。那个人他疯了，我可以治疗他的伤口，但是精神方面的创伤我没办法解决。”

黛灰不会说谎，三枝明那非常清楚这一点，所以这件事情实打实是真的。明天早上就要启程去森林了，到底怎么办……他躺在床上，沉重地想到自己这次旅程很有可能有来无回了。

第二天一早，三枝明那打着哈欠，开始收拾干粮和药草。他最后看了一眼自己的住所，牵着马来到城门附近，艾克斯和黛灰来给他送行。

“幸运的家伙！可以去拯救公主，哈，这个给你。”艾克斯掏出一枚金币，抛到三枝明那的面前。

“这可是幸运金币，那我就等你迎接公主回来了。”

三枝明那没告诉艾克斯他得知的新消息，只是笑着接住：“谢啦，艾克斯。”

旁边的黛灰掏出一小瓶菱形的药水。透明的外壳内是清澈的紫色液体。

“治疗药剂，重伤的时候可以用。”

“太贵重了……谢谢！不过还是希望不会用到才好。”

三枝明那把友人的礼物收下，从侧边拉了拉缰绳：“那我走啦！”他翻身骑上马背，最后看了一眼王都，朝着前方奔去。

他翻越了一座小小的山丘，在傍晚时分抵达了一座新的小镇，准备在镇里落脚。

“这不是离黑暗森林还超远的吗……”三枝明那抓着羊皮卷，查看方向。姑且现在也没法前进了，先准备休息吧。他把马匹牵到旅店的马厩里，饱餐以后沉沉睡去。

次日清早，他换好衣装，启程出发。也许是幸运金币的作用，之后几日里他的运气好得惊人，尽管路过其他树林，却没有遭到任何野兽的袭击，顺利到距离黑暗森林最近的一处村庄。

这座村庄与他之前路过的村庄没有什么区别，只是每当他开始打探黑暗森林的传说，村民们就会摇着头，满脸忌讳很深的样子，示意他不要再问。

“但是，这样就完全得不到情报了……”三枝明那抱着自己的剑，把它放到靠近角落的位置。这次旅途当中，这把剑还没有过出鞘的机会。

再等一天吧，再试试，总会有人愿意说说的。年轻的骑士仍然怀抱希望，第二天，他卸下自己的盔甲，在村庄里四处转悠。

老一辈对森林里的传闻有所忌讳也许可以理解，年轻人居然也对黑暗森林完全不好奇吗？

三枝明那来到村庄边缘的小道上。也许铁匠会知道一些小道消息？他胡乱猜测可以得到情报的对象，一边向前散步把脚下的小石子向前踢。

来到道路的拐角，他准备去右方的铁匠铺。一阵吵闹远远从道路的尽头传到了骑士的耳朵里。骑士精神让他立刻放下当前的任务，风一样来到人群边缘。

“这，这太可怕了，从来没人能从那个森林里面活着出来！”

“真是不详的存在……”

“喂喂，他该不会是能变成人类的怪物吧？”

三枝明那试图拨开围成一圈的村民。高个子的村民转过身，看到一张陌生面孔往这里凑，皱起眉头：“喂，你不是村里的人吧，过来这里干什么？”

“仅仅是因为他从森林里出来，就说他是怪物吗？”三枝明那感觉到不可思议，大声说道：“正是因为他从那片森林里出来，所以更应该好好保护他啊！这可是幸存者啊！”

高个子的村民脸色也变得难看起来了：“喂，外乡人，你什么都不懂吧。不知道那片森林的事情就少说闲话。”

“我确实不知道关于那片森林的事情。但，不管怎么说，这个人是无辜的！”

三枝明那感觉到自己的手被轻轻拽了一下，他转过头，一个粉发少女对他轻轻摇了摇头。他明白少女的阻止出于好意，只是身为骑士，他绝不能纵容无辜的人被恶意欺凌。

三枝明那回过头，还想开口的时候，粉发少女一使劲，把他拽出了人群。他被少女拽到河边，松开了胳膊。

“把你拽过来真是不好意思……”少女低下头，她的声线就像鸟雀一样动听：“但是啊，这个时候真的不可以再去劝那些人，也不可以争执。”

“你是好心肠的人，我知道，谢谢你愿意帮他说话。”

三枝明那从来没有那么近距离接触过异性，磕磕巴巴地回答：“没，没事的。”

他自我介绍：“我是三枝明那，来自王都的骑士。”接着补充道：“之后我打算去黑暗森林。”

“你好，骑士先生。你可以叫我鹦鹉。”少女翡翠色的眼睛弯起来：“黑暗森林真的是很危险的地方呢……你要准备一个人去吗？”

“是的，说起来……您知道黑暗森林的事情吗？”

“知道一些。不过说到这片森林……对那个地方最清楚的人算是他吧。他应该马上就到了，之后你可以问他。”

三枝明那对鹦鹉行礼，表示感谢。“不用客气啦。”鹦鹉说着，对着远方挥了挥手：“这边——”

三枝明那顺着鹦鹉的视线往前看，茶发的青年正在往这边走来。

那不就是前面被村民围起来的青年吗？三枝明那终于明白为什么鹦鹉说对方会比较了解黑暗森林，如果能从那个地方顺利离开回到村里，应该会知道不少森林里的情况吧。

对方站到他的面前，居然还比他高出不少。三枝明那抬头看着对方。

“您好，谢谢您先前的帮助。”青年对他微笑着说。“我的名字是叶。”

“不，那是我应该做的事情……我是三枝明那，来自王都的骑士。”

“王都？”叶感叹似的说道：“那真是很遥远的地方了。”

“确实离这里很远。”三枝明那记起羊皮卷上的地理位置，王都几乎是在距离黑暗森林最远的另一端了。

“对了，这位骑士先生想要知道黑暗森林的事情呢，就麻烦你告诉他了。我先离开啦。”三枝明那对鹦鹉表示感谢以后，目送粉发少女渐渐消失在视线里。

他对叶说道：“叶先生，接下来可能要麻烦你告诉我一些关于那片森林的事情了。”

叶的的眉毛皱了起来，灰蓝色的眼睛里写着担忧。他没有拒绝三枝明那的要求，只是询问可不可以去往更加边缘的一些的地方。

“被发现和我走在一起的话，会连累骑士先生的名誉的。”叶的声音很轻柔。他把双手交叠在身前，“您刚才已经发现了吧，那个地方是村里的禁忌。”

“名誉什么的倒是没有那么大的关系。”想到刚刚叶被同村的人欺凌，三枝明那忍不住说：“不如说他们才很奇怪吧！明明是同一个村庄的人，应该互相帮助才对吧。为什么会做这样的事情？”

“谢谢您的好意，不过有一点您说错了。我确实不是这个村庄里的人。”

三枝明那惊讶地转过头，看到对方勉强扯出一个笑容。

“很奇怪吧，明明不是村庄里的人，不知道为什么好几次睡着以后醒来都在村庄边缘。”

青年的脚步停了下来。他带着三枝明那来到树林的尽头，右手边是一座埋入云层的巨大山峰，前面则是湍急的溪水。

三枝明那回忆起黛灰对他说的秘闻。他安慰青年：“不，没有的事情。传说那片森林那么怪异，我想这大概是因为你去了森林才会留下这种后遗症吧？”

“也许是的。谢谢您的安慰。”青年坐在一块石头上，他看着天空，“我啊，自从在这里醒来以后，除了森林里的事情以外，什么都想不起来了。所以他们说我是不祥的，是怪物，我没有办法否认。还有……”

三枝明那看着青年低下头，从地上拾起一根树枝。断裂的树枝边缘粗糙极了，青年轻而易举地用树枝划伤了自己的手腕。红色的血液从伤口里快速渗了出来。

他反应过来，马上夺过那根带血的树枝，愤怒地看向青年：“为什么伤害自己……”

话还没说完，他亲眼见证了青年的伤口复原的过程。那处的肌肤快速愈合起来，伤口就像被拉链缝合，恢复了平整光滑，完全看不出任何受伤的痕迹。

“看啊，只有怪物才会这样。”

三枝明那对于快速愈合这件事情也十分吃惊，他喊道：“才不是！这是神迹吧！”他去抓住叶的手臂：“叶先生，你不是怪物，没有必要因为村民的话这样对待自己。”

“如果之后我成功从森林里回来，我可以把你带回王都。那里有我的朋友，他也许能够知道你为什么会变成这样。”

对方的眼神如同日光一般明亮。叶低下头，看着自己完好如初的皮肤：“谢谢您，骑士先生真是热心肠的人。”

大喊以后，三枝明那也有些不好意思。青年看起来很文弱的模样，让他总是升起一种保护的冲动。“也不是啦……之前朋友告诉我，他曾经见过一个从森林里回来的人，不止全身是伤，精神方面也受到了刺激。”

“而且不是传说森林里有魔兽来着……”三枝明那回忆起这个传言。

叶微笑着，没有接话。他转而自然地问道：“说起来，骑士先生来到这种危险的地方是为了做什么呢？”

“嗯……”三枝明那为难地抓头发，叶耐心地等待着，终于等来对方的答复：“是，国王的指令。说是这边森林的尽头的石塔里沉睡着公主……”

“哦，是这样吗？”叶挑起眉毛，没有进一步询问：“关于森林的事情……”

他长长地吁了一口气：“我不知道应该怎么讲。里面的情况时常都在变化。如果您可以接受的话，请带上我一同前往吧。”

叶的提议让三枝明那吃了一惊：“可以得到先生的帮助是我的荣幸，但是您不是刚刚离开黑暗森林？那里确实十分危险。”

“没关系的。”一阵微风吹起了叶茶色的头发：“也许比起村庄，我更适合在森林里。”

“真的没关系吗……”三枝明那看着叶，即使可以自愈，面对压倒性的危机的时候还是会有生命危险吧。他并不希望因为自己的缘故导致他人丢掉性命。

“请骑士先生相信我吧，我还是有自保的能力的。”叶的语气稍微轻快了一些，“这样我还有机会见到公主呢，我有限的记忆里似乎没有去过森林的腹地，所以没见过石塔。”

“那真是太麻烦您了。如果遇到困难的话，请叶先生务必先行离开！”三枝明那下定决心，他走到叶的身边：“请叶先生今晚和我一起晚餐吧，在那之前不如去一趟铁匠铺？请让我为您准备一把合适的兵器。”

叶没有再拒绝这个善良年轻人的好意，他随着对方去往铁匠铺，选择了一张足够结实的弓，又配上了箭袋，把他佩在了身后。

“叶先生的力气真大啊……”三枝明那跟在叶身后，那张弓是用来捕杀大型猎物时候才会使用的，非常沉重，纤瘦的叶居然能一口气把弓拉满，真是叫他吃惊。

叶用食指关节抵住嘴唇，他沉默着，没有回答三枝明那。两个人从村庄边缘一路返回，到达旅店的时候，三枝明那邀请叶去自己房间坐坐。

“毕竟之后要一起行动了！请多指教了。以后请叫我明那就好。”

“明那……”自己的名字在对方唇齿之间，被念得格外绵软。

三枝明那响亮地答：“是！”

叶小声地笑了一下。之后两个人交换了一些消息。叶是一个很好的倾听者，大部分时候是三枝明那讲述着王都里的趣事和他的朋友们。

时间在对话中很快溜走，他们下楼一起享用了晚餐，三枝明那邀请叶多吃一些。

“之后就要去森林了，估计会很久没有机会吃到这么丰盛的晚餐了。”

叶举起刀叉，从盘子里切下一块橘红的烤鲑鱼，放到自己的餐盘里：“谢谢明那。”

三枝明那咽下炖到酥烂的牛肉，又灌一口啤酒：“这是应该的吧！要不是因为我，叶也不用去那种地方了！”

叶从自己的碟子里切下一条烤鲑鱼，细细咀嚼。村庄的外乡人算不上多，因此现在除去他们以外，只有一桌人坐在的餐馆角落里。

他把音量放低一些：“森林里……也不全是可怕的东西。”

这是叶第一次主动提起森林里的事情。三枝明那放下刀叉：“是这样吗！那我稍微安心一点了。”

“但是里面确实有很多比较危险的地方，需要保持警惕。”

“没有没有，我会小心的。毕竟之前什么都不知道，肯定更加害怕一些。现在不是有叶了嘛！我相信你！”

叶似乎被三枝明那的十分热忱打动，他对对方的信任表示谢意。结束晚餐以后，三枝明那和叶补足了干粮和水，两个人约定在昨天的树林里见面，共同前往黑暗森林。

三枝明那回到楼上，以为自己会在最后一晚失眠，或许是因为前方不再是一无所知的黑暗，他居然沾到枕头就沉沉睡去。

次日，两个人在林中碰面。三枝明那背着剑，随着叶踏入神秘的森林里。

开始的地方看起来和普通的树林没有区别，三枝明那和叶并排前进。除却两个人踩到枯枝树叶的声音以外只有鸟鸣，看起来也没有其他动物出没的模样。

“这附近还好，算比较安全的地带。”叶介绍道。

直到黄昏的时候，两个人停歇下来，准备在这里过夜。

“森林里晚上会比较危险。明那最好注意一下，可能会有狼来袭击。”

叶坐在升起的篝火一侧，他拿着一只处理干净的野兔放在火上烤。寂静的夜里，三枝明那除了听到偶尔出现的翅膀拍打的声音以外，只有面前的木柴被烧得噼啪作响。

“叶真的好厉害……”三枝明那低低地说，他把手里的树枝丢到火焰里。

晚餐的野兔是叶的战利品。

三枝明那原先想要帮忙，叶第一次提出请把这件事情交给他负责。

森林里的野兔跑起来就像一团滚动的雪球，难以捕捉。叶请三枝明那稍等一会儿。他反手从背后拿出弓来，从箭袋里掏出一支箭搭在上头，把弓拉开。身体随着雪白的影子向前挪动，他的手松开弦的一瞬间，箭向前飞去，猎物被钉在了地上。

他拿着兔子回来的时候，三枝明那用崇敬的目光看着他。

“哇！”他凑过来看叶手上的猎物，“说实话，这里的兔子和猎场里的兔子完全不同……动得超级快！叶先生的箭术真的好厉害。”

被夸奖的对象笑了起来：“怎么回事，又开始叫我叶先生了吗？”叶把兔子放下：“大概是习惯了这里的猎物的移动速度吧。接下来能麻烦你拾一些木柴吗？骑士先生？”

“啊，之前说了，叫我明那就好。”他看到青年做出叶先生的口型，明白对方的意思。他挠挠头：“好啦，我明白，叶。不会再叫错了。”

“这么称呼，也是因为我之前就觉得射箭的人超级帅气！”

三枝明那看见叶走到自己面前，伸手把弓向上递到自己面前。

“明那想学吗？”叶看着对方惊讶地神情：“虽然我也许算不上合格的老师……”

“完全没有这回事，完全没有！”三枝明那摇头又摆手，“叶的水平在王都都能算是一流的了，不如说这才是我的荣幸吧！”

叶被对方夸张地语气逗笑了，他张望了一下四周，对三枝明那提议：“那就在这里开始吧。试试看吧，怎么样？”

三枝明那深吸一口气，他勉勉强强把弓拉开，瞄准前方的树干。松手的一瞬间，他就知道自己肯定失败了。箭从树干周围飞了出去，落在自己看不见的位置。

他的肩膀垂了下去。

“我来帮你矫正动作，”叶看着三枝明那丧气的模样，给了对方一个鼓励的微笑。他拍了拍三枝明那，给对方打气：“只是一次小小的尝试而已，放轻松。”

三枝明那很快重新打起精神。他站直身子，把弓缓慢拉开，注视着前方。他感受到对方的身体像他靠近，叶柔软的手掌搭在他的手背上，叩动他的指节。

“我的习惯是三指搭箭。”对方的声音就在自己耳边，三枝明那不由自主紧张起来。叶逐渐调整他射箭的姿态，他的手缓慢动作，提醒对方挺直腰腹。

三枝明那随着叶的指令调整着，有些不知所措。对方距离自己太近了，他甚至可以闻到叶头发上非常浅薄的青草气息。

三枝明那感觉自己就像一个僵直的木桩，直挺挺戳在地上。“大概是这样。”对方纠正完动作，离开了自己的身侧。三枝明那缓缓吐气。把意识重新集中在弓上。几次动作练习以后，太阳从头顶上沉入了森林里。

“今天差不多结束吧。”叶在太阳彻底落山之前捕获到另一只兔子，把它处理干净。他拿出香料，洒在猎物的身上，最后用树枝把它串了起来。

烤到金黄的兔子身上滴下油脂，落到底下的火焰里。火焰的橘色映照在叶一侧的脸上，显得非常温暖的模样。

三枝明那盯着叶的侧脸出神，他回想了一下一天的行程，意识到自己真的全程都在被对方好好照顾着，晚餐也是对方准备的。

真是善良温柔的人，为什么会被村民们这样对待。三枝明那叹了口气，把头埋到了膝盖上。明天要努力做一些力所能及的事情帮助叶。三枝明那怀抱着这样的决心，闭眼入睡了。

清晨，他被叶叫醒。

“早上好，明那。”

“啊……早上好。”三枝明那揉了揉眼睛。两个人把残留的痕迹收拾了一下，往前行进。

路上的景色发生了微妙的变化，三枝明那吃惊道：“这里的树木和草地也太茂盛了。”

寻常的树木变得更加粗壮，头顶的树荫似乎可以遮去半面天空。草地也没过了鞋底的位置。

“已经快走到森林一半的位置了。”叶像对树木和草地十分熟稔似的，他的神情略微严肃了一些：“接下来可能会发生一些超乎你想象的事情，请不要奇怪，这是这个森林的常态。”

“我明白了。”三枝明那认真回答：“说起来我们已经走到一半的位置了吗？我之前拿到的地图上的森林看起来特别大，原来并不是这样。”

“之前都没有人能从森林里回去，大概是因为这个原因，所以没办法算出森林具体有多大吧。”叶回答他：“从这里开始，可以算得上对得起这个名字的森林了。”

“黑暗森林……”三枝明那念道。

“是的，虽然还没有见到，但是，这里确实是有魔兽的存在。”叶的声音紧绷着：“如果可以的话，最好尽快通过这里，这里是森林最危险的一段。”

三枝明那点头。他随着叶在森林里快速穿行，越是往前进，树越是茂盛，几乎能把头顶的天空完全覆盖。开始有极为粗壮的藤蔓爬在树身上生长着。草地越来越高，行动变得困难起来。

他一边向前，发现了一些从未见过的植物。

他吞了吞口水，也许这已经不在植物的范围内了。他正路过一丛边缘是绿色锯齿状的巨大鲜红色花朵，植物的高度可能只比他矮上半个头，右边还有肥硕的五瓣紫色花朵正吞下什么，蠕动着缓缓合拢起来。

到底有什么植物可以做到这种程度？他忍耐住慢慢冒头的恐惧心理，跟着叶的步伐，想要快点离开，叶却突然停了下来。

“明那，我们今天到现在为止，是不是没有遇到过任何动物？”

三枝明那脑袋里都是这些变异植物的影子，他清空这些怪异植物，努力回想：“好像，确实没有看见过。”

“糟糕了，那真是遇到了最坏的情况。”叶转过身，三枝明那听到空中传来闷雷的声音。叶表情极其凝重：“明那，从现在开始我们往回跑。”

三枝明那不明白即将发生什么，但是叶从来没露出过这种表情，他知道事情一定极其严重了。他跟着叶开始向回狂奔。

这片森林简直就像另一个世界一样……

他飞奔了一段时间，突然感受到一阵狂风伴随着闷雷的声音由远到近，最后就像降临到自己耳边似的。

“还是赶不上了。”叶抿紧嘴唇，他转过头，灰蓝色的眼睛微微眯起：“明那，和我到树后面先藏起来，记住，之后千万不要随意动作。”

“我，我知道了！”三枝明那随着叶向后跑去，没跑两步，一阵巨大的风压逼得他迈不开步子。叶伸出手抓住他的手腕，带着他勉强躲到树的背后。

“抓住树干——”叶在巨大的风声中对他呼喊。三枝明那伸出手抓住树干，他抬起头，想确认到底是什么东西出现了。

他见到了一生都难以忘记的震撼景象——一头真正的龙从天上降临了。

龙的身躯极为庞大，他展翼的时候，天空便只有他的身影。那是一头黑龙，全身上下都覆盖着闪闪发亮的黑色鳞片，腹部也是同色，背后的双翼更接近蝙蝠的结构，顶端生着外露的尖刺。他展开双翼，在空着盘旋了数圈，最后咆哮起来。

三枝明那感觉自己的视线被这只庞然大物全部带走了，他专心凝视着这只神话中才会出现的生物。

黑龙显然并不平静，他打了两个响鼻，巨大的气流从空中向下卷过来，三枝明那只能抱紧这颗树。龙张开嘴，巨大的吐息从它口中喷了出来。三枝明那和叶怀抱的这棵树显然还算年轻，它在龙的吐息里被弯折起来，发出了树木断裂的巨大声响。

“现在怎么办——这棵树已经要断了——”

“那只能冒险了——”

叶再次抓住三枝明那的手，他挨在对方的耳边说道：“龙非常危险，因为它认为这片土地是自己栖息的地方，所以任何在上面活动的生物都会被攻击。我们之后再找个掩体，尽量避免被盯上。”

叶看到三枝明那点了点头，也对三枝明那竖起拇指。

“那，我们走吧，这棵树马上就要倒下来了。”

他拉着三枝明那在昏暗的树林里狂奔，寻找着下一个可以遮掩的地方。附近的树一棵接着一棵断裂了，三枝明那和叶一路躲避着倒地的巨大树木，四周很快被清空出来，他们不可避免暴露在了龙的目光之下。

龙向下伸出爪子，想要抓住进犯者，他的掌心挥过周遭的树木，一切都被碾平了。

叶在三枝明那的前面，他转过头看了一眼对方，松开了他的手。

他开始独自往前，灵巧地越过断裂的树木，向着更远的森林深处跑去。三枝明那愣在原地。他反应过来对方行为的意义，慌乱的情绪一下子升到顶峰。

叶的速度很快，在三枝明那反应过来的时候已经窜出一段距离。与此同时，龙的爪子也到了那附近。

爪子重重挥下，甚至连土地都因为这股力量裂了开来。地面的剧烈震动了起来。三枝明那甚至无法挪步去到叶的身边，他忙着躲避四处倒塌的树木，不敢去想叶附近的情况。

叶那么厉害，还会复原，一定会没事的吧，只会是这样的。三枝明那的内心焦灼到几乎冒出火焰。

“叶，叶，一定会没事的……”他专心反复祈祷着。身上被四周树木刮开的伤口似乎也没有那么让他难以忍受了。

“真是的，怎么又来了……”

巨大的地动声里，三枝明那格外清晰地听到了一个少年的声音。

他躲过倒在面前的树木，四周寻觅声音来源。扭头查看的过程中，他看到自己的周围渐渐升起一个绿色半透明的泡泡，把自己包裹住了。

他被这个泡泡托着飞起来，到了半空才发现空中还有另一个绿色泡泡，正在缓缓往自己身边浮动。三枝明那跑到泡泡的边缘，看到另一只泡泡里的人是刚才离开的叶。他扒着半透明的泡泡壁看清叶的情况，发现泡泡底部已经被鲜血浸没了。

三枝明那的手指收紧，他努力按着泡泡壁，颤抖着嘴唇，喊道：“叶……”

叶的泡泡急速向前飞去，他看着叶消失在视线里，胸口剧烈起伏着。他祈祷着是对方救了叶，努力压抑住自己面临崩溃的情绪，抬头望向天空。

奇异的是，先前巨大的龙的存在整个消失了，天空已经回复了原本的湛蓝。他迷茫地看着地下倒下一片的森林，又看看天空。龙真的已经消失了。

到底是怎么回事……三枝明那大脑来不及运转。他往前看，面前出现了一座模样奇怪的高塔，歪歪斜斜，塔尖扭曲着指向天空。他被从高塔的窗口塞到房间里，之后泡泡就啪地一下碎开了。

他看到叶就躺在不远处的地上，马上冲到了叶的身边。对方还在不停流血，身上零散的伤口渐渐愈合，但是有一道口子开在腹部上，愈合的速度非常缓慢。

叶勉强地睁开眼，想要说话，口中全是血沫，只能不停地咳嗽。

为什么要救我？如果不是因为我，叶根本不用受这种伤吧，明明是可以自我愈合的……三枝明那看着叶被血浸没的样子，泪水在眼眶里蓄积起来，他颤抖着，不停地道歉：“叶，对不起，都怪我，对不起……”

他的眼泪从眼眶里滴落到叶的身上：“怎么会这样……”

屋子里突兀传来一声“喵”的声响，三枝明那抬起头，一只黑猫凭空在屋子里出现了。那是一只非常漂亮的黑猫，皮毛像黑色绸缎一样发亮，粉色宝石一样的眼睛镶嵌在眼眶里。

“这个孩子好有趣。”黑猫口吐人言，他迈着悠闲地步子来到叶的身旁：“可以自动修复的身体呢，好厉害。”

三枝明那明白这就是救了他和叶的存在，他用嘶哑的声音恳求：“能不能，麻烦您救救他！”他的眼泪不停地流下，“求求您了……”

猫咪舔舔前爪：“需要我救这个孩子的话，让我研究一下怎么样？我对他的身体很好奇。”

三枝明那努力压抑住自己的哽咽，吸了吸鼻子：“请问，研究是指？”

“解剖？毕竟是这样自动修复的身体，也不会坏掉，还是很便利的。”

“绝对不可能！”三枝明那的表情一下子警惕了。他抹了一把眼泪，一下子站起来把叶挡在自己身后：“那种事情我绝对不会同意的！请放弃吧！”

“开玩笑的啦。不过我也无所谓哦。这个伤口很严重，要是不解决孩子应该撑不住了。”

三枝明那陷入新一轮的恐慌当中。怎么办，到底怎么才可以救叶。他眨着眼睛，努力把泪水挤出眼眶，在身上上下摸索，急急忙忙掏出剩下的几颗药草，塞到叶的嘴里。

“他已经不能咀嚼了。而且伤得那么重，药草之类的用不了了。”一边的黑猫用魔法把药草从叶的嘴里拉出来。

三枝明那抽噎着，指尖在身上摸到了坚硬的瓶子。他想起这是之前黛灰给他的药剂。他之前说过这个重伤的时候可以用，那叶应该也可以用吧。

三枝明那把它掏出，拧开瓶盖，准备往叶嘴里灌的时候，黑猫拦截住他：“给我一部分这个，我帮你救那个孩子。”

他瞪着黑猫：“如果您需要研究的话，那还是……”

“不需要，用这个就足够了。”黑猫甩甩尾巴：“那，你的选择是？”

三枝明那犹豫，毕竟黑猫之前救过他们。三枝明那还是愿意再次信任他。

“我可以把这个给您，但是希望您先救他。”

“这个没问题。”话语落下，黑猫一下子变成绿发粉瞳的少年形象，伴随着一串冗长的咒语，叶的身上撒下了点点闪闪发光的粉色碎片，随后腹部的伤口愈合了起来。

“好了。这个孩子现在还是非常虚弱的状态，需要好好休息。现在，可以把药剂给我了吧？”

三枝明那把药剂放在地上，之后扑到叶的身边。

“太好了……”他抱住叶，“谢谢……活着太好了……”

他感觉自己悬在半空中的心脏被解救出来了，精神上放松让他不自觉揉了揉眼睛。这半天过得实在过于辛苦，三枝明那靠着叶，慢慢睡着了。

等三枝明那醒来的时候，外头正下着雷雨，闷雷的声音再度响起。他心里一紧，从床铺上下来，跑出了房间。

绿发的少年和叶面对面坐着，一只悬空的茶壶自动往杯中倾倒着茶水。

三枝明那往叶的方向冲过去，他紧张地上下打量对方：“叶！你怎么不继续休息，明明之前伤的那么重……”

“没关系，伤口已经全部愈合了。”叶站起身：“怎么样？明那要不要确认一下？”

三枝明那像炮弹似的冲到叶的面前，一把抱住了叶：“不用了……昨天真的太危险了！叶为什么要做那种事情！明明可以一起行动，你差一点就……”

“没关系的，毕竟我现在还活着。”

三枝明那的表情沉下去，他把叶放开：“为什么总是那么轻浮地对待自己的生命呢？

“叶的身体可以自动愈合是好事，那也不是万能的存在啊。”

叶的表情凝结了一瞬间，他之后笑了起来：“我明白的。”

“我啊，非常感谢明那哦。之前虽然没办法说话，但是明那说的话，我全部听得清清楚楚。是明那救了我，现在你是我的救命恩人了。”

“并不是那样的事情！”三枝明那不知道怎么解释目前的情况，他只能重重叹气。

“先坐下来喝杯茶吧。”绿发少年的声音落下，三枝明那的身边出现了一把和另外两人相同的座椅。他对绿发的少年道谢，坐了上去。

悬浮的茶壶到了三枝明那面前，散发着热气的茶水注入到茶杯里。

“稍微打断一下，我可以提一个问题吗？”绿发的少年提问。

“啊，请讲。”

“你的药，是从哪里来的？”少年的手里拿着昨天三枝明那给他的紫色液体，透明的菱形瓶子里还剩下一半的液体。

“啊，那个是我的一个朋友在我出发之前给我的，他说可以在重伤的时候用。”

“喔~你的朋友很厉害啊。”菱形的瓶子重新落到三枝明那面前的桌上。

“确实，他是一位天才。”

“是这样啊。那我再问一句，你是从哪里来的？这片森林的危险性应该很出名了吧，为什么会过来呢？”

之前的惊险经历让三枝明那几乎快忘记自己的最终目的，他“啊”了一声，坦白道：“我其实是王都来的骑士……陛下的指令是让我把公主带回去。”

“啊——公主殿下。应该是在这里吧，没有人去过的地方。”少年敲了一下木桌，一座小小的石塔从桌上浮现出来。

“确实，陛下也说过公主是在石塔里。”三枝明那回忆起国王的问话：“只要能把公主带回去，我的任务也完成了。”

“嗯……是这样的任务啊，原来你是骑士。”少年看着三枝明那：“真不错，能在森林里前进到这个地步的人类可以说几乎没有呢。”

三枝明那飞快摇头：“不是的不是的，如果没有叶带着我的话，我肯定到不了这里！我要多谢叶的帮助。”

“如果之后可以顺利接到公主，我想带着叶回到王都。”三枝明那看了一眼正在喝茶的叶，又把视线转到少年身上：“王都的话可能会有人帮得上叶。”

“叶呢？愿意离开这里吗？”

绿发少年看着叶放下茶杯，想要说什么的模样，突然笑了。他拍了一下手：“我有一个主意，我可以传送你和叶到石塔，让你们带着公主直接回到黑暗森林的外围。只要让我跟着你看看公主的模样就可以，那毕竟是尊敬的公主殿下呢。怎么样？超划算的买卖吧！”

“我这边可以……啊等等！”除了要带走公主以外，好像还要亲吻唤醒……三枝明那痛苦地闭起眼睛。他真的不想对的陌生女性做这样的事情，如果可以传送的话，带着沉睡的公主回去应该也在可以实现的范围内吧！简直太麻烦了。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，那就这样。麻烦您了。叶的话怎么想呢？和我一起回去王都吧！怎么样！”三枝明那的眼睛闪闪发光，叶用手摩挲着杯子，沉默了一会。

“……我可以试一试。离开这个地方。”

叶的语气让三枝明那捉摸不透叶的想法，从认识到教导，再到保护自己，叶一直没有明显地表达过自己的感情。叶到底是怎么想的呢……

“那，还有问题吗？”绿发少年说着，重新转换成黑猫的模样。他用泡泡把三枝明那和叶圈了起来。

两个人都没有再说话，黑猫喵了一声：“走了哦。”

三枝明那带着犹豫泡泡包了起来，他看着叶仍然带着笑意的面孔，心里第一次出现茫然的感情。之后是一阵晕眩，在头昏脑涨当中，他听到了包围住自己的泡泡碎裂的声音。

“哟。”

绿发少年出现在三枝明那背后。三枝明那晃晃脑袋，他回过头，环顾四周，塔内只有模模糊糊的油灯可以照亮附近。

“这就是塔的内部了吗？”

“应该是了。那之后我就和你一起去找公主了哦。”

三枝明那随着少年来到一扇铁门前。门上雕刻着精细的图案，灯光模糊极了，他只能隐约看到上面雕刻着玫瑰花和荆棘的纹样。

里面的可是公主啊……三枝明那后知后觉地紧张起来，他深吸了一口气，缓缓地把门推开。铁门伴随着让人牙酸的金属摩擦声向内打开，他等铁门完全打开，在门口鞠了一躬。

“打扰了。公主殿下，我是来自王都的骑士三枝明那，现在我遵循国王陛下的指示，将您带回王宫。”

他抬起头，往前迈进两步，公主正沉睡在红色的天鹅绒床上，双手交叠在身前。三枝明那见到公主正脸的一瞬间，超大音量地叫了起来。

面前的公主拥有茶色的头发，右眼下方点着一颗小痣，单看外貌，她和陪着三枝明那一路前来的叶长得居然完全相同。

“这是怎么回事？为什么公主殿下长得和叶一模一样？”事情超出了三枝明那的认知范围，他喃喃着：“叶和公主殿下……两个人几乎长得一样？难道这两个人其实是双胞胎？啊，不对，这样也说不通……”

绿发少年却笑了起来，他甚至笑到扶住了床的柱脚。三枝明那不知道为什么对方会突然笑起来，他等对方平息了笑意以后，询问：“能不能麻烦您把叶带来这里？”

“我，我已经把叶带来了啊。”绿发少年忍不住又笑了一声：“他到塔里一下子就消失了，我追踪不到了。”

他看着三枝明那面色一变，皱着眉头盯住自己，毫不在意地挥挥手说道：“他没事的。而且他的本体现在不就在你面前吗？”

“本体？”三枝明那觉得匪夷所思，他指着公主：“这不是公主殿下吗？”

“到底什么公主才会有喉结还平胸啊！”绿发少年不客气地说道：“那个传闻你没有听过吗？我以为这件事情已经整个彩虹大陆都知道了……炼金术师意外造了一具不会受伤的身体的事情……”

三枝明那被这个爆炸的消息吓了一跳，他后退一步：“啊？完全没有！这种消息如果传出来的话，应该整个王都的人都会知道，但是我完全没听说过……”

“对哦，你是人类呢，这种事情不知道也挺正常的吧。”绿发少年看着沉睡着的公主：“估计是她把这具身体给这个男孩了吧。真可怜，就连身体都不是自己的。他大概没有灵魂的记忆，现在的这个身体也被困在这片森林哪里都去不了吧。”

“到底是怎么回事……我怎么完全不懂你在说什么……”三枝明那被大量信息冲击得一片混乱，他靠在房间的墙壁上：“如果可以的话，能不能麻烦您告诉我到底是怎么回事？我什么都不知道。”

“什么都不知道就来了？”少年蹲下身子看着三枝明那：“不愧是骑士，好厉害，运气也不错。好吧，看在你让我知道了这个情报的份上，告诉你好了。”

“简单来说，公主就是一直跟在你身边的那个茶色头发的人。身体不是他原装的，但是灵魂是，这里的这个是他的原本的身体。然后……”

绿发少年的指尖隔空触碰了一下叶的额头，一个赤红的魔法阵在他额头上升了起来。

“他被下了一个禁锢的魔法，条件是需要……需要有人用吻祝福他的苏醒，不然他就会永远昏迷。这个条件几乎不可能达成吧！没有指引根本不会有人能到达这里。”

“但是……我到了……”

“是呢。大概国王也没想到随便派出的人能真的到达这里吧。那个男人可是很讨厌他的，选的也都是绝对不可能有能力到达这里的人。”

“怎么可能……国王陛下怎么会……”

绿发少年看着三枝明那，他失笑着补充道：“啊，原来你连这个都不知道。是真的哦，因为当时国王说，一个国家只要一个王子来着，所以这个孩子才是公主的。”

“怎么会这样……”三枝明那靠着墙壁渐渐坐了下来，“那，怎么办？”

“你现在不是在这里了吗？还有机会祝福吧。必须要没有杂念地真诚许愿他的醒来，之后你们只要不回王都的话去哪里都可以吧。”

“是吗……”三枝明那重新站起来。他看着叶沉睡的面孔。之前的叶一路带着他走过来，他没有办法就这样让叶一个人继续躺在这里。之后的事情，等叶本人醒来了再和他详谈吧。

“那，我来试试看吧。”

他平复自己的心情，开始想着叶一路对他的帮助，教导，最后甚至为了自己引开了龙的攻击。明明是那么善良的人……

他缓缓低下头，内心祈祷着对方一定要苏醒过来。

绝对不可以就这样睡下去！要醒过来啊，叶！

他最后下定决心闭上眼睛，轻轻吻了对方的额头。赤红沙漏形状魔法阵在两个人背后展开，沙漏倒转，红色沙子从一侧漏到另一侧之时，沙漏完全破碎了。三枝明那睁开眼睛，他抬起身，紧张地注视着躺着的叶。

对方的睫毛缓缓颤动，睁开了眼睛。灰蓝色的眼睛凝视着面前蓝色眼瞳的骑士。叶张开嘴，长久没有使用的声带流出略微沙哑的声音：“谢谢。”他听到对方喊着他的名字，努力地坐了起来，费尽全身的力气，主动给予了对方一个拥抱。

-TBC

*感觉因为时间的关系有很多想写的地方没补充进去，之后有机会的话还会写一些这个设定的细节！


End file.
